


stick around/see how it ends

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Abuse, mafia, there's nothing bad i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>bang bang, shoot 'em up</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stick around/see how it ends

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when you listen to the city is at war on repeat & you have a veryyy loose concept of mafias.  
> this ficlet has a really weird set up agh i'm sorry
> 
> not beta'ed, any mistakes are my own

Gabe Saporta ran a mafia, and he ruled it with an iron first. Stealth was key, but sometimes, Gabe liked to take hostages.

"Señor?" Alex said, stepping into Gabe's office. "There was- uh - a little bit of a shoot out..."  
Gabe looked up at Alex. Alex and Ryland tended to handle the violence part of the scene. Gabe prefered to not see it. "What do you mean?"  
Alex shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "Well, we ran into some unforseen circumstances with the Conrad group. Not only are we on their kill list, presumably, we...well, we took one of their members."  
Gabe shrugged a shoulder, leaning back. "So?"  
"The prisoner shot Nate on scene." Alex said slowly, gauging Gabe's reaction before continuing. "Not bad or anything, but this kid - and he _is_ just a kid - just picked up a gun and shot. Never seen that sorta accuracy in a panic like that."

Gabe was intrigued, standing up and smirking. "I'd love to meet this kid." He said, hands on his hips. "Let's go see him, yeah?"

xxx

"Shooting my friends? Not very nice of you."

William's head snapped up at the drawl of a man's voice. William was handcuffed, shoved into a tiny room, all alone. His eyes focused on the source of the voice, a tall man in a nice suit.   
Gabe met the younger man's eyes, seeing nothing but fire in them. He had to have barely been twenty one. Long brown hair fell freely, curling around his shoulders. He was thin, so thin, clad in a tight red shirt and jeans, a bandana tied tight around his left knee. Gabe approached, kneeling in front of him. "Oh, you're so pretty, though."  
William tried to pull away, but the wall was cold against his back. "Who asked?" He said with as much venom as he could muster.  
Gabe rolled his eyes, reaching out to tuck a strand of William's hair behind his ear. "Care to tell me what happened, _querido_? Or will I have to get it out of you other ways?"

William turned his face away from Gabe, trying to hide behind his hair. "Your fucking...fucking _gang_ came to ravage our home. Where I live." He hissed. "So? I shot someone. Your goons shot more than one of my people." He said, biting his lip. He saw Carden get a bullet in the shoulder right before he was dragged away. He wondered who was left. "I was raised there, you know that?"  
Gabe shrugged. "Your 'people' were a threat." He replied, voice cold. "I don't give a damn about your tragic backstory, pretty boy. "I was gonna interrogate you, but I don't think I will now." Gabe rocked back so he was squatting in front of William. "What's your name?"

William stared Gabe in the eyes, indignation back in full force. He pulled at his cuffs, feeling the metal dig into his wrists tighter. "I don't have to tell you anything," He spat.  
Gabe caught William's jaw, holding him tight. "It'd be a good idea if you just said it, sweetheart. Because I think I know who you are now." He smirked.   
"Tell me." William said, feeling a little panicked in Gabe's grasp. He tried to keep his expression blank, but he knew he was cracking.  
"Guillermo Beckett," Gabe replied slowly, running his tongue across his teeth.   
The gesture looked vaguely predatory to William. He could feel himself losing further control of the situation, and he hated it. "W-w-william," He stuttered, trying to pull his face away.

Gabe held fast. "Conrad's little bitch, yeah? I see why he keeps you around." He said, brushing his thumb across William's parted lips. He heard William's breath hitched as he struggled, trapped between Gabe and the wall. "You look like you'd be a good fuck," He pushed his thumb into William's mouth and William bit down as a response. Gabe didn't even flinch. "At least you can handle a gun, yeah?" Gabe winked, pressing his thumb in deeper until William threatened to gag. He extracted his thumb, rubbing it across William's lower lip.  
William's eyes were shut. He wasn't sure what to say. All the fire in him had burnt out. "I'm-I'm not his b-b-bitch." He said quietly.  
Gabe made a face. "I don't believe that. You look like you are." He continued, eyes travelling down William's body. "Does he treat you well?" He prompted, smiling wickedly.

William didn't like how vunerable he felt under Gabe's hard stare. "I- well- he loves me." He answered, shoulders slumping.   
"Yeah, really?" Gabe asked, letting his hand ease off William's face. "Or does he make you think that?"  
William frowned, meeting Gabe's eyes. "How dare you even suggest that? He loves me. He says he does-"  
Gabe raised his eyebrows as William protested further. He knew the truth though; all the mafias knew. Conrad was manipulative. He took advantage of people. Gabe did, too, but not barely-legal boys with stutters and long hair. Gabe knew Conrad had tricked William, made William think he really loved him. He just wanted to exploit William. Gabe felt bad against his better judgement.

William didn't like doubting himself. He didn't like that Gabe was suggesting Tom didn't completely adore him. It seemed like it...it always seemed like it. Tom would kiss William and hold him close and stroke his hair. William knew he was bad sometimes though; he deserved any of the punishments Tom gave him. Not sexually, just...in general. Getting slapped and manhandled and held down. William grew to expect it. It was just Tom putting him in his rightful place.   
William could feel the choker Tom gave him digging into the delicate skin of his neck and all of a sudden, it felt like it burned.  
Gabe watched William go through the emotions, argue silently with himself. Conrad might be good at manipulating people, but so was Gabe. He usually didn't use it for good.  
He felt like some fucked-up version of Bruce Wayne.

William's eyes fluttered shut, and he hated the tears rolling down his cheeks. "He loves me." William insisted. "He does, he has to."  
Gabe reached out and touched William's hair, smoothing it down in some places. William began to sob, hard and loud, shoulders shaking. Gabe eased the boy away from the wall and onto Gabe's lap, holding him close. "Shh, Guillermo. It's okay. It's- you'll be fine." He couldn't believe how many emotions William went through in such a short span of time, and he couldn't believe he was helping him. Soothing him. It felt right, in a fucked-up way.  
William was skinny, and it seemed like all his bones dug into Gabe in some place or another. Gabe rocked him back and forth as he cried into Gabe's shoulder helplessly, all shame gone.

"He loved me."

**Author's Note:**

> tom and william have a very joker/harley-esque relationship in this fic. i just now have realised this smh


End file.
